


I Wish...

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF, The Tudors (TV) Actor RPF
Genre: Before Wedding, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Katie & Natalie on the vacation...





	I Wish...

Natalie was swimming in the pool. It was incredibly hot and this was one of the very few opportunities to cool down. Luckily the summer was almost over. Soon they'll both get back to shooting.

Natalie got out of the pool, dried herself and walked back to the hotel. They had their room rented for the name Elizabeth Sleepers. It didn't take much brains to figure out who resided there. Luckily, the tabloid reporters hadn't shown much brains so far. They'd think she's there with Anthony anyway. This hoax has already passed as true in the public eye.   
Natalie walked into their room with a smirk on her face. Her natural smile looked like a smirk.

"The water out there is amazing, sweetheart," she said as she shoved her head into the bedroom. "Oh, god, you haven't left the den yet, have you?"

Katie rose her head, her beautiful black hair tied in the comfy bun. "Don't be a tease," she smiled. "This is the interesting part." Natalie smiled and sat down on the bed. She looked over Katie's shoulder to see the thick historical novel. "Have you ever read soething that wasn't interesting?" she smiled and tamed the temptation to kiss the side of Katie's neck, the small island rising from the sea of anthracite hair. "Last were the bus schedules to get us here," the brunette laughed. Natalie giggled quietly. She loved her little nerdy babe. And she loved to tease her. Plus, she knew Katie loves it too.

With the sudden idea, Natalie sat on the bed, her back turned to Katie. "So the reading is interesting, right?" Katie was drowned in the book again. "Mhm," she replied. Natalie took off the top of her bikini and revealed her bare back. "More interesting than this?" The teasing tone made Katie look up. "Well," she smiled and put her glasses on the bedtable. "Now this is something entirely different," she sighed and planted her kiss on the side of Natalie's spine. The blonde gasped for breath. Katie indeed knew how to make her week in her knees.   
"I missed you," Natalie whispered when Katie kissed the side of her neck. The brunette kissed her way up her neck and bit on her earlobe softly. "Did you?" she whispered, her voice lovesick and full of craving for her babygirl.   
Natalie turned around and drunk on Katie's lips. "So much," muttered the English lady into the pale goddess' skin. Katie was kissing Natalie softly, seeping into her, becoming one. "I love you so much, baby." Katie said. "I can't wait for us to be..."  
Natalie smiled and kissed Katie on her cheek. Then she whispered into her ear: "I wish I were your wife tonight already."


End file.
